


Next door neighbour

by IJustReallyLikeFluff



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, a little creepy in the beginning, as I said FLUFFY, it's very fluffy, neighbour, secret feelings, to my friend, who loves max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustReallyLikeFluff/pseuds/IJustReallyLikeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a crush on your neighbour Max for a long time but only realise it now. You don't get too much time doing something about it before someone else does....</p><p>“'Hi Y/N! Want me to take you to school?'<br/>It was Max. He was dressed in a buttoned-down shirt with rolled up sleeves and jeans. The sun shining through the kitchen window made it look like he was glowing.<br/>Holy moly he looks like an angel!"</p><p>okay, this summary suck, but read the text, I hope you're not disappointed<br/>i need to say that it's very possible to read this without knowing who Max is, but i mean eyecandy, so google him if feel like it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next door neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya!  
> Here's a little story i wrote to my friend who's crazy about Max Irons  
> Please leave kudos or comments, always appreciated  
> Forgive any spellingmistakes, English is my second language  
> Enjoy! :)

_A small crush. Yeah, that sounds about right._

You were sitting on your couch going through pictures on your phone. There were a lot of pictures of **him**. Him being your neighbour, Max Irons.

_It’s nothing but an innocent crush._

It was no big deal. You just happened to like his smile. And his piercing, grey eyes. And you kind of liked the way he walks. And the way his hair looks when he just stepped out of the shower…

_Uuugh, who am I kidding?! This is no innocent crush; this is an I-look-through-all-your-facebook-profile-pictures-daily-and-stalk-your-instagram-184-weeks-back-crush._

You had known him since forever. He was a couple of years older than you, but you’d always had a strong connection. Just like you, he had two brothers. While his brothers were older and moved away to go to university, and your brothers were younger and, let’s face it, the most annoying creatures on earth, you turned to each other for company.

You used to sit in his room, watch him play videogames and occasionally help him study for a test. He bought you candy, let you play with his action figures and helped you with your math homework.

These were all good memories, but they also caused a problem. He probably saw you as his little sister and not a…. well, potential lover.

* * * * * * * * * *

About a week later~

It was a normal Thursday. You were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, getting ready for school.

Since you admitted your crush to yourself, you’ve found a lot more to like about Max

_His smile… His hair… His arms… His jawline… Did I mention his smile…? His face…_

You were cut out of your daydream when someone knocked on the door and let themselves into the house.

“Hi Y/N! Want me to take you to school?”

It was Max. He was dressed in a buttoned-down shirt with rolled up sleeves and jeans. The sun shining through the kitchen window made it look like he was glowing.

_Holy moly he looks like an angel!_

Your mind went blank and you did nothing but stare at him, spoon half way to your mouth.

“Y/N…?” Max said awkwardly.

“Eeeeh, yeah, of course! Let me just brush my teeth!” you said, rushing to the bathroom to hide your blushing cheeks.

 _Get a grip! You’re making him uncomfortable! Pull yourself together!_ you thought as you stared at yourself in the mirror.

 

After brushing your teeth and somewhat getting yourself together you walked out of the bathroom, grabbed your schoolbag and went down to the hallway, where Max waited for you.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Sure thing” you answered, grabbing your Converse and heading out the door.

 

The drive was unusually quiet. Normally, you’d talk about teachers, homework and life in general. But this time, everything was much more awkward.

Max drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and you just looked out the window in silence.

_OMG, what if **I** made it this uncomfortable by staring at him this morning? What if I’ve ruined our friendship? Oh no, oh no, oh no!_

But at the same time, you felt as if that wasn’t the whole truth. Max was acting strange as well. He’d caught you staring before (you blamed it on being tired or him doing something interesting) but he hadn’t minded then. This time, something was different.

 

By the time you pulled up at the school, neither of you had uttered a word.

As you grabbed your bag and started saying ‘Good bye’ you felt a hand on your shoulder.

“Y/N, I have something to say”

_Oh no, here it comes_

To be honest, you didn’t really know what the ‘it’ was, but you didn’t feel like it could be anything but bad.

“Well… Ehhh… Y/N, you know… It’s like this…” Max said hesitatingly.

_Crap. This is ever worse than I thought. What if he is moving away? Or what if he has got a girlfriend? Or if he is dying?!_

Max took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

“I really like you, like more than a friend, and I think you feel the same way so would you like to go out with me some time?” he said in one breath.

You once again stared at him.

What was that he just said? Did he really say what you think he said?

Max started getting worried, thinking your silence meant you weren’t interested in him. “Umm, I mean, if you don’t feel that way it’s okay, I just...”

“No no no, I do feel the same way” you said. “I’d love to go out with you sometime!”

Max’s expression changed from slightly worried to extremely happy and relieved. He burst into a big smile.

You expected him to say something more. But instead, he leaned towards you, grabbed your face with his hands and kissed you.

When he let go, you just looked at him in shock.

“Sorry, I’ve wanted to do that for a long time” he said, laughing a bit.

“So have I; I just wasn’t prepared for that… Care to try that again?” you said, a smile creeping on your lips.

“It would be my pleasure”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Leave kudos and comments <3  
> Check out my other fanfics if you liked this one! :)


End file.
